1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to tissue dispensers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tissue dispenser wherein the same maintains and positions a roll of tissue paper relative to a support axle preventing inadvertent unwinding of the roll during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tissue dispensers and organizations are available in the prior art. Tissue dispensers have included short-comings of permitting unnecessary unwinding of a roll of tissue during a separation or removal procedure of tissue from the roll. Prior art organizations to minimize this aspect of tissue removal from a roll have included elaborate organizations to effect a braking of the roll. Examples of prior include U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,056 top JENKINS wherein a tissue roll mounted upon an axle includes an overlying spring biased abutment and an adjacent bar to permit repositioning of the abutment relative to the roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,407 to STUBBMANN sets forth a frictional drag arrangement for a roll of tissue mounted within the core of the tissue roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,474 to PEREZ sets forth a tissural dispenser wherein a rearwardly mounted engagement plate is biased against a rear surface of the roll to prevent undue unwinding of the roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,379 to STERN wherein a spring clip directs pressure against an end surface of the roll to prevent undue unwinding thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,652 to KENNEDY provides an adjustable tension member mounted within the core of the roll to adjust the level of force required to unwind the associated roll.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tissue dispenser that addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction to prevent inadvertent unwinding of a roll of tissue and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.